a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to machines, systems and methods where driving-thrusts can be originated by utilizing unidirectional force and ambient-fluid-pressure.
b) The Prior Art
A limited range of machines, systems and methods are known where driving-thrust can be originated by utilizing unidirectional force and ambient-fluid-pressure. However, none has combined system components with the physical principles as are described in this invention.